Turner Grey
CantFaketheFunk 60. Turner Grey Nor did I like him. Damn you Turner Grey you were annoying as hell. Find glasses that fit better, dammit. ---- Cloud and Squall 70th: Dr. Turner Grey Appearances: 2-2 Favorite Quote: "What nerve, calling herself a weather girl! She's going to hear about my $1500 suit!" The good doctor wasn't too smart. Having a spirit sign a confession? That wasn't going to happen, and even if it did, it wouldn't hold up in Court. Especially after the DL-6 Incident. It's obvious he didn't put sleeping pills in Mimi Miney that night. Especially with how desperate he is for the truth. It's that desperateness in the end that kills him. Though you can't really blame him for being desperate. His job is on the line, after all. When I first saw him, I thought he was going to be the client for the next case. I really hoped he was looking for a lawyer. But alas, he just ended up getting killed. All because of a plot set forth by Morgan Fey. ---- DNEA 17. Turner Grey I'm too lazy to do a writeup for ol' Grey. Maybe I'll do it when I'm not feeling too lazy. >_> ---- Naye745 50. Turner Grey oops my glasses fell down my face let me put them back up as one of the few victims who you get to actually meet, i honestly like the guy he's a total jerk too, which is why it makes even less sense lol ---- Paratroopa1 50. Turner Grey This guy is sort of annoying and sort of funny at first. His overly-exciteable way of speaking is funny and for some reason his animation where he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose constantly just cracks me up, I have no idea why. But the best part about this guy is that he doesn't stick around long enough for you to get tired of him, because he dies. That was crazy. Mia notwithstanding, usually victims of murder cases in PW aren't people you get to know too well beforehand, so it was a real surprise when this guy kicked the bucket, even if I should've seen it coming. Also, the look on his face in that one picture where he's pointing the gun is ****ing insane. ---- SSBM_Guy 36. Dr. Turner Grey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/grey.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/whatanicedoctor.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-102.jpg Case(s): 2-2 Dr. Turner Grey. Best victim ever. Yeah, not Mia. Not Corrida. Turner Grey. DOCTOR Turner Grey. Doctors are awesome. Look at House and Dr. Stiles. But Dr. Turner Grey is totally a badass doctor. I mean, seriously. He carries a gun on him. And he drugs nurses who screw him over. ...Well, they never said if Grey drugged Mimi or not. But we can assume that he did drug her, which makes him a total badass. Also, his hair. Whoa. It's, like, black and then...BAM. White. For no reason. That's pretty weird...but cool. Dr. Turner Grey also gets DIALOG. And his dialog is totally awesome. Seriously. Dr. Turner Grey doesn't mess with anyone. ...Yeah, he got killed by a girl. That's...er...besides the point. Hammer got killed by a girl, too, and Hammer is a total badass. ...Yeah, Grey got killed by a girl, even though the girl had a knife while he had a gun. Well...uh...his guard was down. Yeah. <_< Also, the glasses gimmick is cool. ---- transience 63. Dr. Turner Grey - this guy deserved to die, he's such a dick - I guess that makes some people think he's funny, but I don't think so - that glasses thing gets annoying after about 9 seconds - fortunately he died after 15 ---- WiggumFan267 66. Dr. Turner Grey More like Turner GRAY hahahaha wait what? This guy needs some new glasses, but hey he's a doctor and he was all liek lol hey a girl is that a psychic whatever i shoot you oops i died. Hmm, I liked how we actually met the victim (where it was just some random dude) before the case, so I wasn't expecting the death until he actually went into the room. ---- Leonhart4 83. Turner Grey The Good: The fact that this guy has bad luck with the weather makes me laugh. Also, the fact that he was going to try to have a dead woman sign a confession that she screwed up and kill everyone makes me laugh, too. This is another one of those guys who's a genius but has no common sense. In Grey's case, it's more humorous than stupid, I suppose. The Best: The guy got stabbed in the chest with a knife, but he still managed to pull out a gun and fire a shot at her. That's hardcore. Also, the picture of him firing the gun is crazy. Well, he had the sense to bring a gun with him to the spirit channeling, so maybe he's not QUITE as stupid as originally thought. The Bad: Normally, I'd say getting to meet the victims before they die is a good thing, but in this guy's case, not so much. He's one of those guys I'd hate to talk to (or have talk to me, I guess, since I'd never get in a word edgewise, at least not one he'd listen to). He's a total jerk and obsessed only with his clinic's reputation. The Worst: His glasses falling down his face is one of the most irritating animations in the series. It's irritating me just thinking about it right now! Category:Fictional characters